Dark Moon
Dark Moon is the 25th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on August 7th, 2011. Plot With Razenoid's Catharsis complete, Mag Mel decides to put all the humans into the dark reverse dimension of Earth to torture them. Meanwhile, the Dark Moon sends out energy waves, which transfer all the non battlers to the reverse dimension. He also summons 5 different attributed Razen Titans to the 5 biggests cities on Earth to drill holes into the Earth's core which will result in the Earth blowing up. He then appears in the sky as a vision to all that he will do the same to all opposing forces including Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal and New Vestroia. The Brawlers decide to split up and hunt down the Mechtogan Titans but this proves not to be simple as there are armies of Chaos Bakugan and Dreadeon Clones as protectors. The grand battle begins with the Brawlers summoning their Mechtogan, Dan with Rapilator and the addition of Drago, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan defeating the first one, and Shun who summons Faser Titan and defeats another one. As the battle continues, Rafe with Wolfurio and Paige with Boulderon are having difficulty but then, the Vestal Destroyer arrives with Spectra Phantom, Infinity Helios and Gus Grav on the bridge. He then comes to assist them and they defeat another Razen Titan. After this, he with Dan and Shun then come together to face three more Razen Titans. Spectra then suggests another mutation between Helios, Drago and Taylean. They accept this and form Mercury Dragonoid, Mutant Helios and Mutant Taylean. These mutants then defeat many Chaos Bakugan and they split apart. Then, Drago and Taylean merge again and deals some more damage to the Razen Titans. Mag Mel retaliates by not only summoning more Razen Titans but also arrives with the evolved Razenoid too. He then binds Dan and Drago with Darkus Energy and the Brawlers Mechtogan fight back. However, Razenoid proves to be too strong and manages to survive and defeat all of their Mechtogan. Spectra tells Gus to send the data for the Bakugan Battle Suits over; Doomtronic for Helios and Blasterate for Taylean. The two manage to break Razenoid's shield and knock him back but he manages to survive and attacks everyone, including the Brawlers themselves. Mag Mel begins to taunt Dan by attacking the other Brawlers and Marucho forms a small plan. Taylean and Helios then attack Razenoid while Tristar reminds Dan and Drago about the Gate and Key which since they have, can possibly close the Dark Moon. Razenoid then blasts Tristar who gets up later as Dan and Drago fly up to the Moon after breaking free with Mag Mel and Razenoid coming from behind. The destiny of the Earth is on the hands of Dan and Drago as mentioned by Spectra. Returning Characters *Gus Grav Character Seen *Dan Kuso *Marucho Marukura *Shun Kazami *Mag Mel *Ben *Jack Punt *Robin *Chris *Soon *Dylan *Rafe *Paige *Spectra Phantom *Gus Grav *Kato *Shuuko Marukura Bakugan Debut *Mutant Taylean Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Evolved Razenoid *Taylean *Infinity Helios *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Infinity Trister *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Spidaro *Mercury Dragonoid (2 forms) *Mutant Taylean *Mutant Helios BakuNano Seen *Lanzato *Slingpike *Spearax Battle Suits Debut *Blasterate *Doomtronic Battle Suits Seen *Blasterate *Doomtronic Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Dreadeon (clones) *Accelerak *Swift Sweep *Silent Strike *Vexfist Mechtogan Titan Debut *Faser Titan Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan *Razen Titan (clones) *Faser Titan Mobile Assault Seen *Rapilator Trivia *This episode marked the debut of the Bakugan Battle Suits. *Before Dark Moon ''was shown, the title for this episode was thought to be ''Dark Rise. *This episode revealed that Spectra and Helios didn't die as originally thought, but somehow escaped Bakugan Interspace on the Vestal Destroyer. *Gus Grav makes his first appearance since Bakugan: New Vestroia. *Lanzato is incorrectly named Spear Aegis again. *The fourth Mechtogan Titan, Faser Titan, is shown and is revealed to be Shun's Mechtogan Titan. *In this episode, Ben, Robin, Noah, and Jack's Ziperators have poses similar to those of the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. *Soon and Chris called Shun as "boss" to a new team on Bakugan Interspace. Video thumb|402px|left Gallery Blasterate2.jpg Blasterate1.jpg RazenoidMagMel4.jpg RazenVentusPyrus.jpg VestalDestroyer1.jpg DarkMoon3.jpg DarkMoon4.jpg DarkMoon5.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-06 at 12.09.46 PM.JPG GusMS3.jpg GusMS2.jpg GusMS1.jpg FaserTitan5.jpg FaserTitan4.jpg FaserTitan3.jpg FaserTitan2.jpg FaserTitan1.jpg Spearax3.jpg Spearax2.jpg Spearax1.jpg RapilatorFour.jpg RapilatorThree.jpg RapilatorTwo.jpg RapilatorOne.jpg Doomtronic6.jpg Doomtronic5.jpg Doomtronic4.jpg Doomtronic3.jpg Doomtronic2.jpg DoomtronicOne.jpg Blasterate6.jpg Blasterate5.jpg Blasterate4.jpg Blasterate3.jpg MutantTaylean1.jpg Mutant6.jpg Mutant5.jpg Mutant4.jpg Mutant3.jpg Mutant2.jpg Mutant1.jpg 2011-08-07 0812 001.png 2011-08-07 0812.png 2011-08-07 0822.png 1340559 normal.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 6.43.04 PM.JPG|The Dark Moon created by Mag Mel Evolved Razenoid 2.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes